Medical codes can be assigned from standardized code sets representing the clinically relevant aspects of physician documentation or a patient medical record. The coding of certain medical procedures, such as interventional surgical procedures can be complex due to the difficulty in accurately capturing and codifying the multiple aspects of a procedure.